1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to document management, and more specifically to techniques of identifying documents in a digitally stored collection and specifying actions to execute on the documents.
2. Background of the Invention
Despite the ideal of a paperless environment that the popularization of computers had promised, paper continues to dominate the office landscape. Ironically, the computer itself has been a major contributing source of paper proliferation. The computer simplifies the task of document composition, and thus has enabled even greater numbers of publishers. Oftentimes, many copies of a document must be made so that the document can be shared among colleagues, thus generating even more paper.
Despite advances in technology, practical substitutes for paper remain to be developed. Computer displays, PDAs (personal digital assistants), wireless devices, and the like all have their various advantages, but they lack the simplicity, reliability, portability, relative permanence, universality, and familiarity of paper. In many situations, paper remains the simplest and most effective way to store and distribute information.
The conveniences and advantages that paper offers signal that its complete replacement is not likely to occur soon, if ever. Perhaps then, the role of the computer is not to achieve a paperless society. Instead, the role of the computer may be as a tool to move effortlessly between paper and electronic representations and maintain connections between the paper and the electronic media with which it was created.
Related, commonly owned applications for “Method and Apparatus for Composing Multimedia Documents,” and “Multimedia Document Sharing Method and Apparatus,” the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for organizing multimedia documents into one or more collections. A collection coversheet, or document index, representative of the collection can be printed on a suitable medium, such as paper. This coversheet can provide access to the collection by using a multi-function peripheral (MFP). In this way, individuals can share multimedia documents in the collection by distributing copies of the coversheet to recipients.
Most prior methods to interact with digitally stored documents require the user to enter commands by typing or pressing buttons on hardware or selecting options from displayed menus on the MFP or on a computer. These systems require the user to interact with the hardware and/or navigate menu options and other user interface features on a display device. Some existing paper-based systems require specialized coversheets to provide processing instructions. For example, a coversheet may be used at the beginning of the print job to specify the number of copies, the size of the paper, etc. These systems require a supply of these coversheets to be kept on hand, and usually require the user to take the time to customize the sheet by filling in the details of the job.
In published European Patent Application No. 99308879.8, “Document Processing,” filed Nov. 8, 1999, inventors Klotz et al. disclose a technique of applying a sticker to a hardcopy document to specify a service to perform on that document. When the sticker is scanned, the requested service is identified and performed on the document. Such a system does not provide a technique for specifying actions to be performed on stored documents. Furthermore, a disadvantage of such a system is that the sticker may obscure a portion of the original document; also, since the document is scanned at the same time as the sticker is scanned, the image of the sticker is present on subsequent copies of the document. Moreover, according to the described techniques in Klotz et al, stickers only provide instructions for processing the document to which they are attached.
What is needed is a system and method for providing instructions for processing documents without requiring users to interact with a user interface or hardware device. What is further needed is a system and method that allows users to employ stickers to specify document processing actions for stored documents, including for documents other than the document to which the stickers are attached. What is further needed is a system and method that avoids the limitations of prior art schemes for providing instructions for processing stored documents.